


A Criadora de Heróis

by AltenWho (AltenVantas)



Series: Overwacht Chronicles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Heros is not perfect, Korean War, Manipulative Symmetra, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Personality Desorder, Revolution, Rio de Janeiro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Symmetra estava observando seus planos se encaixando, sabendo perfeitamente bem que não seria vista como a heroína que realmente era. Mas não importava, ela sabia quem era e isso era o suficiente no momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O Herói Brasil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



Olhou para as ruas logo abaixo de si, ela podia ver como o povo estava assustado com mães segurando seus filhos e filhas, pais brigando com os oficiais e algumas pessoas mais jovens usando mascaras para ocultarem suas faces atacavam usando armas tocas. Como Coquetel Molotov e pedaços de maneira, como se isso fosse fazer qualquer efeito nas armas projetas por sua tecnologia. Mas ela podia admirar a coragem daquele povo pobre e sem recursos de lutarem pelo o que acreditava, mesmo que fosse a algo errado. Completamente errado.

Contudo Satya não esperava que aquele povo tosco conseguisse entender o que estava fazendo ali, o que estava tentando fazer por aquela terra devastada por uma guerra que não estavam prontos para encarar. Embora ela soubesse muito bem que o mundo como um todo não estava preparado para o ataque que ocorrera e a devastação que se seguiu. Mas países como esses países do terceiro mundo, sofreram bem mais do que todos os outros. Era por isso que estava ali, para ajudá-los, para levá-los de volta a ordem.

A porta abriu-se atrás de si quando um homem entrou, Sanjay era o atual prefeito da cidade, sendo posto por ela mesma depois que lhe ajudara com a invasão de Calado, obviamente havia uma prefeita de “verdade”, mas pouco podia fazer para impedi-los.

\- Os sensores indicam que alguém invadiu nosso cofre de armas.

Virou-se sorrindo para o homem, que só levantou uma sobrancelha para ela, eles tinham uma espécie de amizade forjada pelos ideais comuns, mesmo que soubesse que o outro não conseguisse enxergar a beleza do que estava fazendo. Mas era só uma questão de tempo até que conseguisse. Até que todo mundo conseguisse.

\- Eu sei, meus sensores foram avisados assim que a confusão começou lá embaixo.

\- E não vai fazer nada?

Caminhou pela sala enquanto colocava a mão por cima do sensor na palma de sua mão mecânica, ativando assim a tecnologia que lhe permitia modificar a realidade que estava ao seu redor. Puxando uma tela e jogando-a na parede a frente deles, como sempre caiu exatamente no local desejado, um retângulo marcado para esse propósito. Tudo tinha seu devido lugar e sua ordem. Como tinha que ser.

Viu quando a imagem de um homem, não muito mais velho do que ela mesma, corria pelos corredores sem saber que estava sendo observado pelas suas câmeras e por seus pequenos Sentry Turret que estavam no local. Só conseguia produzir poucos desses pequenos, mas eram o suficiente para acabar com intrusos antes que fosse uma real ameaça.  Além de um portal que podia usar caso tudo desse errado. O que duvidava. Não tinha chego até onde estava dando chance para o Caos.

Sanjay acompanhava com seus olhos a cena desenrolar, podia perceber que ele não entendia como aquele homem tinha chego tão longe. Afinal, era apenas um músico sem treinamento formal de qualquer tipo, para alguém como o loiro, podia ter sido só sorte. Satya não acreditava nisso, no entanto. Sorte era algo inconstante. Caótico de mais.

\- Ele é um símbolo, Sanjay. Um símbolo de paz e ordem, mesmo que siga esse caminho por meios tortuosos.

O homem voltou-se na sua direção parecendo confuso, ela suspirou enquanto sentava atrás de sua mesa e cruzava as pernas. Seus olhos castanhos fitaram-no com displicência.

\- Você realmente acha que nossa organização não tem capacidade para dar a eles o que eles querem?

\- Eu sei que nós temos, mas não faço idéia do que porque não fazemos.

Acenou com a cabeça, sabendo que não era o primeiro a ter essa dúvida, até mesmo seus “superiores” tinham questionado suas ações. Mas ela não tinha a paciência para mentes tolas, mas Sanjay já tinha demonstrado algum bom senso antes.

\- Porque temos que ensiná-los a pescar, se fizermos isso por eles não estarão prontos para quando um novo ataque ocorrer ou caso outro imprevisto aconteça. Assim, nós estamos criando não só a condição para que possam se defender, como também um símbolo que eles podem contar. É tudo bem simples na verdade.

Viu os olhos do homem se iluminar como se fosse uma revelação, ela conteve a vontade que lhe subiu de bater em sua face. Não era óbvio o que estavam fazendo ali? Aparentemente não.  

\- Mas e quanto à reputação da organização? Ela não vai ficar manchada?

Fez um movimento com a mão dispensando aquele comentário, Vishkar tinha mais do que o suficiente para bancar alguns passos para trás. Se eles conseguiram se erguer depois do fiasco da Overwatch, eles podiam se erguer do que estava propondo.

Voltou-se novamente para tela, percebendo o equipamento que o homem estava usando para abrir as trancas do cofre, levantou uma das suas sobrancelhas perfeitas enquanto usava seu braço para dar zoom. Sorriu de forma condescende quando descobriu o padrão do equipamento, aparentemente o “justiceiro” era bem conectado.

\- O que é isso? Eu nunca vi nada parecido.

\- Eu imaginei, é um equipamento muito desconhecido até mesmo para as pessoas do meio. É algo muito raro e muito potente.

\- Isso não responde a pergunta.

\- Eu sei.

Um sorriso desdenhoso apareceu em seu rosto, fazendo o homem lhe lançar um olhar sujo, mas não se abalou. Não seria ela que iria trazer a existência de uma criatura como Winston a luz, já tinha sido um choque quando descobriu por si mesma. E ainda não tinha uma opinião formada.

\- Vai mesmo deixá-lo roubar essa tecnologia?

Foi à vez de ela lançar um olhar sujo para o seu segundo no comando, que engoliu em seco como se tivesse com medo. Aquilo era ruim, não queria ser temida, queria ser compreendida. Suspirou de maneira quase que cansada, era muito difícil está sozinha em seus ideais de Justiça e Ordem.

\- Vou sim, ele vai precisar para nos expulsar daqui.

O loiro abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa quando os alarmes soaram, justamente como havia programado Sentry Turret para fazer. Viu quando o comunicador do homem começou a soar e ela lhe sorriu de forma doce.

\- Acho que tem trabalho para fazer e lembre-se: quero-o vivo. Fui clara?

Sua voz deixava claro que não toleraria qualquer ação diferente de seus subordinados, ele balançou a cabeça de forma positiva e correu para atender suas obrigações. Ela virou a cadeira percebendo que não estava fazendo um bom trabalho em ser vista como “amiga”. Talvez fosse sua atitude arrogante, talvez fosse sua inteligência ou até mesmo seus ideais. Não importava, não ainda. Desde que tudo ocorresse como queria.

Olhou para ruas, as pessoas correndo enquanto os Omnics da sua organização começavam a entrar em ação. Não gostava dessa parte do seu trabalho, mas seus “Chefes” eram irredutíveis com relação a isso, deixando bem claro que eles não haviam aprendido nada com a guerra.

\- Mas ainda existem esses robôs por ai, alguns deles até acreditam que tem almas.

O desdém escorreu em sua voz, não conseguindo entender como criaturas feitas pelo homem pudessem possuir essa centelha divina. Brahma é o único que tinha essa capacidade e esses atos de heresia deixava-lhe muito irritada.

\- O homem já pagou por sua vontade de bancar o Deus, mas acredito que uma vez não é o bastante.

Balançou a cabeça enquanto virava-se bem no momento em que o homem saiu de sua organização. Lúcio, se ela estava correta. Cruzou as penas e sorriu para tela alguns segundos.

\- Eu fiz minha parte, meu pequeno herói, agora é hora de você fazer a sua.


	2. O Mestre do Som

Estava tudo muito fácil, tão fácil que não podia deixar de pensar que aquilo tinha sido proposital. Tinha que ser. Ou como explicar a falta de seguranças nos corredores? Principalmente com o rebuliço que estava ocorrendo lá fora. Ou como o alarme não tinha soado ainda mesmo que tivesse cortado as principais vias de segurança da organização? Tinha algo errado. Era quase como se quisessem que ele entrasse ali e roubasse o que precisava. Era quase como se eles soubessem o que queria roubar. Isso lhe incomodava.

Veja bem, ele não era tolo o suficiente em não ficar agradecido a qualquer força superior por está lhe ajudando ou pelo simples fato de não ter si machucado ainda no processo. Mas também não idiota de achar que não teria um preço. Não se fazia um contrato com o diabo e iria embora sem qualquer machucado. E naquele momento sentia como se o próprio capiroto em pessoa tivesse saído das profundezas do inferno para ajudá-lo. Não gostava disso, mas não podia fazer qualquer coisa para mudar a merda em que estava.

Certo, era culpa dele e somente dele ter se colocado naquela situação, suas músicas afinal falava de um mundo livre da ditadura e dos toques de recolher, da violência gratuita e falta de liberdade. Mas era uma coisa totalmente diferente liderar essas pessoas, ser a cara a tapa para uma organização que tinha força o suficiente para ainda usar Omnics e ser considerada a salvação de uma cidade. Não se sentia nenhum pouco pronto para isso. Caralho, ele mal conseguia escrever suas músicas e fazer seus remix sem sentir um completo burro e iniciante.

Ainda sim sabia que era o único com coragem e loucura o suficiente para invadir a base da Organização e roubar a tecnologia que pretendia modificar. Mas tudo estava indo muito fácil e muito simples até ali, deixando os pelos de sua nuca eriçados e uma sensação no topo do seu estomago nada boa. Era como se tivesse vontade de vomitar tudo o que não tinha comido. Aquilo não era nada bom. Ouviu o aparelho em seu pulso apitando, indicando que estava chegando perto do seu destino.

Apertou o botão do seu fone auricular ouvindo um chiado pouco antes de a voz falar, era incrivelmente suave a julgar quem estava falando do outro lado.

\- Você só precisa conectar nos encaixes do cofre que Athena toma conta do resto.

Percebeu que estava balançando a cabeça de forma positiva, antes de concertasse, ainda não estava acostumado com aquela tecnologia de combate como o cientista havia chamado.

\- Certo, mas se os milicos chegarem para me tirar daqui?

\- Milicos?

Balançou a cabeça de novo quando abriu a sua mochila conectando o aparelho em seu pulso nos conectores que estava vendo na tela de impressão digital.

\- Os seguranças do local.

\- Ah sim. Você vai ter que enfrentá-los, é o único jeito.

Isso fez tremer levemente, não se dava muito bem com violência, mesmo “liderando” – e ele não acreditava nisso ainda – um movimento contra uma organização tirana. Viu códigos subindo pelo aparelho em seu pulso, olhou por cima do ombro percebendo que não vinha ninguém. O que deveria ser impossível. Ele estava no coração do prédio e nenhum sinal havia soado. Estava lhe deixando nervoso.

\- Eu não sei lutar, sabe disso não é parça?

\- Já deixou isso bem claro na primeira vez, Lúcio. Mas confia em mim até você pode usá-lo.

Ouviu o som de um clique quando a porta abriu, fazendo-o dá um pulo para trás, fazendo-o olhar para trás de novo. Cadê os seguranças? Onde eles estão?

\- Cara, olha só não tem nenhum segurança vindo, isso não é esquisito?

\- É sim e já te disse que não temos o que fazer enquanto a isso, só entrar e sair rápido.

Conseguia perceber o cansaço na voz do cientista, mas ele não conseguia evitar falar.

Entrou no cofre meio cabreiro do que poderia encontrar ali dentro, primeiro sua cabeça e depois o resto do corpo, havia uma luz meio sinistra que ele sabia ser recorrente nos filmes do tipo quando era mais novo. Principalmente no inicio do século. As luzes foram se ascendendo conforme andava, olhando para os lados, percebendo que não havia nenhuma outra arma além da que procurava.

\- Winston, só tem o que estamos procurando aqui.

Parou enfrente ao Amplificador Sonoro, que era uma arma de boca grande com uma mochila nas costas, algo que poderia muito bem ter saído de um episódio de desenho retro dos anos noventa ou quadrinhos do mesmo tipo. Ele não era esse tipo de nerd, mas conhecia pelo o que passava na teve aberta. Olhou ao redor percebendo que havia muitos displays vazios.

\- Isso era esperado, eles querem que você roube isso Lúcio, para que propósito é que não sabemos.

\- Se você não sabe parça, eu que não vou. Você é o cérebro aqui.

\- Ainda acho que está se subestimando.

E estava ele já sabia como iria modificar aquela arma para deixar de ser tão destrutivo quanto o Winston dizia ser. O problema era que não tinha certeza se iria ou não conseguir deixar como queria.

Não respondeu ao comentário dele enquanto andavam pela sala em busca de mais alguma coisa, eles tinham que deixar algum tipo de transporte para trás. Se eles quisessem que fosse efetivo – julgando que tudo aquilo havia sido proposital, como todas as pistas estavam indicando. O maquinário era pesado e mesmo estando em forma, não era um super soldado como aqueles que tinham lido quando era criança.

Estava quase chegando ao final do cofre quando viu um display, algo que parecia ser uma perna de uma armadura, embora no final houvesse o que parecia ser rodas. Chegou perto percebendo que o maquinário era mais complexo do que parecia e a julgar só pelo que podia ver, tinha células de força. Sim, aquilo iria vir a calhar. Chegou perto e simplesmente abriu o reservatório e pegou o equipamento, pensar muito começou a colocá-lo. Como esperado serviu perfeitamente bem.

\- É cara, eles querem que roubemos os equipamento.

\- E por que diz isso?

 - Ele ser direitinho. Como uma luva.

\- Não me diz que você colocou qualquer coisa antes de averiguar?

Acabou rindo sem graça, o homem havia sido claro que deveria fazer uma varredura completa antes de testar qualquer coisa, mas ele queria sair logo dali. A sensação de está sendo observado aumentava cada vez mais e mais, era uma questão de tempo até que largasse tudo e fosse embora.

\- Eu coloquei sim, parça. Vou precisar se quiser sair daqui com minha vida.

\- Eles vão deixar você sair, qual seria a lógica de deixar você invadir para depois te matar?

\- Demonstrar que eles tem o poder sobre a vida de todo mundo? Olha por mais agradecido que eu esteja com sua ajuda, meus instintos estão dizendo para ir embora e rápido. Vou precisar desses patins esquisitos para isso.

Testou se movimentar brevemente e quase caiu de bunda, deu um gemido abafado e voltou a se levantar, bem na hora em que o alarme soou.

\- Puta que pariu.

Sem pensar duas vezes, impulsionou o seu corpo para frente, sem qualquer precisão agarrou o equipamento com pedestal e tudo saindo do cofre. A velocidade era incrível e não conseguia ver direito, teria que pedir ajuda a Winston com isso. Era bom em modificar e concertar coisas, já tinha trabalhado com isso, mas não para criar do zero como ele tinha lhe guiado em direção ao computador em seu pulso.

\- Essa porra é muito rápida. E muito legal!

Começou a ver quando os milicos e os seguranças se aproximavam de onde estava assim resolveu testar o equipamento se desse errado iria cair em cima deles. Inclinou o corpo para o lado subindo pelas paredes e chegando até o teto, pode sentir o sangue se desviando até o seu cérebro, enquanto seu corpo repleto de adrenalina pedia por mais. Seu sorriso era de completa alegria quando simplesmente saltou por cima do cordão de Omnics que tentava proteger a entrada do prédio.

Sem pensar muito pegou o Amplificador e mirou para baixo atirando, pode ouvir o cientista dizendo alguma coisa em seus ouvidos quando seu corpo fora impulsionado para cima ao mesmo tempo em que os robôs eram esmagados pela força do som e todo mundo ao redor caia devido à força de dispersão. Sem qualquer controle para onde estava indo, simplesmente ajeitou o corpo esperando que aqueles patins servissem para mais do que só correr e para sua sorte, serviam.

Quando estava chegado próximo ao chão, sentiu alguma coisa esquentar em suas pernas e uma luz amarelada sair do calçado, amaciando sua queda até o chão. Sorriu como um idiota quando ouviu a voz em seu comunicador.

\- Muito bem, você já tem sua arma e essa é a ultima vez que eu lhe ajudo a controlá-la.

Era uma voz feminina e suave, doce e elegante, sinceramente? Ele nunca vira uma mina falar como ela.

\- Quem é você?

\- Sua madrinha, eu lhe dei a vara Lúcio, agora é hora de pescar e Winston espero te encontrar em breve.

A linha ficou muda, olhou para o seu computador de pulso percebendo que ele estava totalmente apagado. Levantou o olhar percebendo o prédio se iluminar quando a sol se punha.


	3. Heroína da Coréia

Ela podia ouvir tudo o que eles estavam falando e sabia exatamente sobre o que falavam graças ao sistema de tradução automática que o seu capacete possuía. Dentre muitas outras coisas. Balançou a cabeça de maneira negativa, não conseguia entender como ainda havia machismo depois de tanta evolução, mas os homens conseguiam surpreendê-la e na maioria das vezes para pior. Ainda sim, eles sabiam tão bem quanto ela que não tinha para onde correr, a Organização Vishkar era a única que tinha a tecnologia necessária para que eles pudessem dá a volta por cima.

Viu as imagens aparecendo em seus óculos, que estava conectado nos Sentinelas que havia colocado nos postes da rua, havia um risco considerável de um ataque Omnic enquanto ela estava ali e sabia perfeitamente bem que os soldados coreanos estavam cansados e com armas defeituosas. Então não podia simplesmente deixar o seu bem estar nas mãos daqueles homens e não havia tido permissão para levar nenhum dos seguranças treinados para lhe ajudar, mas esperava pro isso. Seus “chefes” não haviam ficado feliz com o roubo no cofre do Brasil.

Foi por isso que lhe enviaram sozinha para o meio de uma zona ainda considerada hostil, para encarar homens que lhe considerava menor do que eles só porque era uma mulher. Acharam que isso iria tirá-la de seu centro emocional, iria deixá-la irritada. Eles eram uns tolos se achassem que uma coisa pequena daquelas fosse afetá-la ou se fosse uma mulher fraca a ponto de não se defender sozinha, mas ela era uma heroína. Plenamente capaz de não só se defender como defender todos daquele prédio. Mesmo que eles não merecessem.

Podia ouvir os homens em um debate acalorado sobre como a Organização havia sido a perdição para o Rio de Janeiro e como um garoto havia sido responsável por liberar a cidade, podia ouvi-los debatendo como isso teria acontecido e como ele agora era considerado um herói de renome. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir, Lúcio tinha feito o trabalho que havia imaginado, julgara o caráter dele corretamente. Estava ali porque era uma oportunidade de fazer o mesmo com outra pessoa, alguém que iria carregar o legado para frente e só precisava convencer aqueles homens de que tinha o que queriam.

De canto de olho conseguiu observar um pequeno exército se movimento, não eram muitos apenas uns cinco ou seis Omnics com baixo poder de fogo, afinal os Bastion haviam sido desativados. Ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria dar conta desses robôs sozinha, mas aqueles? Ela deixou um sorriso no exato momento em que o sinal tocou anunciando a invasão. Viu quando os homens ficaram desesperados e levantaram-se. Com calma e fluidez, ergueu-se do seu lugar cruzando a distancia entre eles como a predadora que era.

\- Senhores, acredito que agora fosse uma hora perfeita para demonstrar o que minha organização tem para oferecer não é mesmo?

Viu os homens se voltarem para ela confusos e ao mesmo tempo descrentes, balançou a cabeça por alguns segundos antes de sorrir de maneira superior. Aqueles homens só eram um bando de burros retrógrados que tinha que impressionar apenas um degrau para os seus ideais. E aquela era a hora de impressionar.

\- Você acha que uma mulher sozinha e desarmada, pode enfrentar aqueles robôs?

\- Sozinha, sim. Desarmada? Não.

Colocou a mão em cima do modificador de luz, sentindo aquele calor familiar que sempre ocorria quando usava. Puxou a luz um pouco enquanto usava as conexões neurais para moldar e modificar a matéria prima na arma que havia criado especificamente para si, mas ninguém no mundo poderia usar, mesmo que conseguissem retirar de seu corpo morto. Mostrou a arma para eles, quando ouviu a primeira explosão, indicando que suas Sentinelas tinham matado um deles, ainda havia outros.

\- Eu vou lá terminar o trabalho e espero que vocês tenham uma resposta para mim quando eu voltar.

Saiu da sala indo para uma parede onde depositara um portal, que iria levá-la para o outro lado da rua, exatamente na retaguarda daqueles robôs. Apontou a arma para eles, atirando no mesmo momento em que suas Sentinelas, em um ataque combinado devido aos impulsos neurais que saiam de seu braço chegando por rede até lá. Quando dois deles haviam sido destruídos, os dois que sobraram viraram na direção dela, eles poderiam parecer estúpidos, mas a verdade é que tinha protegido a porta com um escudo para isso.

Eles atiraram fazendo-a se movimentar para o lado, desfazendo as Sentinelas da porta fazendo-as reaparecer na sua frente atirando no exato momento em que os tiros explodirem antes de acertá-la. Graças ao seu capacete, sua visão não fora afetada com isso, mas os robôs ficaram levemente desorientados com os ataques, isso foi o suficiente para atirar e explodi-los. Fazendo-a ser a única parada na rua, ela deixou um sorriso aparecer em seus lábios enquanto desfazia as Sentinelas e reconstruísse em outros locais, seria estúpida se não mantivesse sua guarda alta. Entrou no portal saindo de volta no corredor.

Seu capacete conectou-se imediatamente com a rede de internet daquele local lançando um vírus que a permitia continuar monitorando os homens conversando, sabia que um deles era o presidente e sua palavra contava muito. Ele fora o único que não havia ficado completamente desesperado com a pequena invasão, o que a fazia achar que confiava nela. Embora achasse que soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

\- É essa arma que você está oferecendo? A do seu braço?

Quis sorrir, mas não fez isso, sabendo que poderia soar como um desafio para a autoridade do homem. Ao invés disso simplesmente lhe encarou, seus olhos castanhos fixos nos olhos escuros do homem.

\- Não, essa é única. Mas eu estou oferecendo outra coisa.

Puxou o protótipo jogando-o em cima da mesa, o mecha era uma versão modificada daqueles usados pelo governo. Ou melhor, daqueles que haviam sido dominados pelos Omnics a pouco tempo atrás. Seu protótipo não era só melhor, como também permitia que eles usassem aquilo que tinham de melhor para controlá-los, seus jogadores de StarCraft. De início seus “Chefes” haviam rido da cara dela, até os primeiros testes com uma jogadora chama Song.

\- Esse é o protótipo que estamos fabricamos, já temos um exército deles e achamos que será o suficiente.

\- Nós temos desses, eles foram comprometidos e dominados pelos Omnics.

\- Esse é diferente, ele pode ser pilotado por alguém habilidoso o bastante.

\- E quem seria exatamente?

Deixou um sorriso aparecer em seus lábios, enquanto retirava uma tela que ficou em cima do protótipo, percebeu o brilho de cobiça daqueles homens e realmente esperava que eles não fossem tolos o bastante para tentar roubar dela. Eles teriam uma péssima surpresa. Na tela aparecia uma cena que ela já tinha visto mais de uma vez, analisando cada detalhe para melhorar a armadura. Isso a ajudou a modificar algumas poucas coisas, com relação à mira e poder de fogo. Viu os olhos do homem se fechar levemente.

\- Ela é considerada um ídolo nacional.

\- Eu sei, o que a torna ainda mais útil. Ela não só vai lutar contra os Omnics, como também passar uma sensação de segurança a sua população.

\- E você só irá vender a arma, se ela vier junto. Correto?

Não pode deixar de rir, o homem sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo e ainda sim estava comprando a idéia, talvez por saber que não tinham outra escolha e ela fora obrigada a usar da artimanha pífia para convencer aqueles retrógrados a se ajudar.

\- Exatamente.

\- Espero que saiba o que esteja fazendo, Symmetra ou sofrerá as conseqüências.

Ela acenou com a cabeça esperando por isso e não parecia preocupada, tinha certeza que Song seria a perfeita heroína para o seu povo.

 


	4. A Canção das Estrelas

\- Senhorita Song.

Virou o seu rosto para o homem ao seu lado, para ser totalmente sincera consigo mesma, não tinha notado qual seria o seu nome. Não que isso realmente importasse, ele era só um minion e por isso não tinha nenhuma importância, ainda sim ele estava lhe irritando em insistir em chamá-la de Song. Soprou o seu chiclete formando uma bola, enquanto se posicionava perante a ele, deixando a bola explodir em um som que lembrava reprovação.

\- Meu nome é D.Va.

O homem piscou algumas vezes como se não tivesse entendido, deixando-a completamente irritada, por isso aproximou-se dele colocando seu dedo em seu peito. Era menor e mais fraca, não que isso importasse, não quando tinha uma arma bem na sua cintura feita para acertar onde queria. Se aquela mulher, Symmetra, estivesse certa. Até aquele momento, ela tinha acertado tudo.

\- É como você e todos aqui vão me chamar.

Ela disse apontando para os outros que tinham parado para observar a cena, até onde sabia eram todos cientistas analisando o comportamento do Mecha nas mãos de alguém competente. Ou seja, as suas.

\- Não Hana Song. Sou D.Va. Estamos entendidos.

Sua voz saiu arrogante e pretensiosa, poderosa como a diva que o seu nome dizia ser.

O homem olhou para baixo como se tivesse observando uma criança mimada, insistindo em fazer pirraça. Mas não era. Hana Song era completamente diferente de D.Va e eles que não queria Hana, ela simplesmente não seria nenhum pouco útil pilotando aquele Mecha. Mas D.Va era diferente, ela não só sabia pilotar como também era a melhor jogadora de Starcraft do mundo. Em um jogo dominado por homens, ela era a rainha. Por isso não podia permitir aquele homem – fosse quem fosse – lhe retirasse o seu domínio. Retirasse o seu título. Era mais do que apenas um apelido e eles pareciam não entender.

\- Estamos entendidos?

Sua voz saiu fria e irritada, como se esperasse que o outro discordasse, percebeu que sua mão estava indo até onde estava sua arma, pronta para sacá-la e atirar nele se fosse preciso. Se o outro percebeu, ela não sabia, mas viu quando ele engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça de forma positiva.

\- Sim, me desculpa D.Va.

Acenou com a cabeça enquanto dava um passo para trás, por dentro sentia um misto de alívio e tristeza por não ter que atirar nele. Alívio por saber que poderia ser expulsa do programa se matasse o homem e triste por querer experimentar sua arma, de todo o equipamento, era o único que ainda não teve qualquer chance de usar. Caminhou até onde estava o novo protótipo, tocando no metal frio como se acariciasse um animal de estimação.

\- Symmetra disse que esse é o ultimo teste de ajuste e falta só o seu modelo.

\- Certo, alguma coisa específica que eu deva fazer?

\- Apenas matar todos os Omnics.

Ela acenou enquanto ia para frente, apertado o botão ao lado da tampa – não tinha um nome melhor para a parte de vidro que abria para ela poder entrar – que abriu fazendo um som de ar comprimido escampando. Ficou de costas colocando seus pés no que pareciam os pés da máquina, mas havia descoberto que eram uma cadeira muito similar aquelas usadas em montanha russa onde se fica em pé. Era por isso que se mantinha totalmente parada enquanto as pernas do robô se moviam. Preferia uma cadeira, mas eles não lhe escutavam. Talvez não tivesse espaço, ela não sabia.

Apertou o botão no controle interno fazendo a tampa fechar sobre si, por alguns segundos viu tudo escuro, então uma luz azulada se ascendeu revelando não só o interior compacto da máquina como também imagens ao seu redor. Graças às câmeras na parte superior do apetrecho, ela tinha uma visão de 360º ao seu redor. Ainda podia escolher como preferia visualizar toda a cena, podendo inclusive ficar apenas com as imagens feitas pelas câmeras. Era o que costumava fazer em seus treinos, a não ser que Symmetra lhe dissesse o contrário.

Moveu o controle para frente fazendo a armadura se movimentar, isso tinha melhorado cem por cento, permitindo que ele andasse de forma muito mais suave do que antes e bem mais leve também. Girou uma das manivelas, deixando a outra parada, fazendo o robô virarem para a direita, soltou a manivela fazendo-a voltar ao lugar. Levantou o botão fazendo o Mecha levantar alguns centímetros do chão, como se previssem o que ela fosse fazer, abriram a porta deixando-a sair dali com velocidade máxima.

No começo aquilo lhe deixava muito enjoada, mas na segunda tentativa já estava pronta para fazer várias e várias vezes, mas pelo aumento da velocidade do que pelo fato de ser legal voar. Ou era o que dizia para Symmetra quando ela perguntava o motivo de sempre começar os testes daquele jeito. Mal tinha saído do hangar quando se viu cercada pelos robôs, tinham de todos os tipos, inclusive Bastion que ela sabia por experiência própria que podiam causar o maior dano em seu equipamento. Não que ela estivesse com medo, na verdade, ela estava excitada.

\- Carão de jogo!

Ela gritou quando começou a atirar nos robôs lá embaixo, mal percebendo quando a mira mudava de um para o outro, quando caiu ela posicionou o robô bem abaixo de onde estava concentrada a maior quantidade deles. O estrondo fora o suficiente para criar uma onda de choque que derrubou aqueles que não destruíram com o impacto, ainda seguindo os seus instintos de anos de jogo, virou o robô já destruindo aqueles que estavam próximos de si.

Naquele momento sua tela só exibia as imagens do exterior, posicionando automaticamente a imagem para o que seria a sua frente conforme virava e posicionava as armas para onde elas eram necessárias. Aquele modelo inclusive lhe dava a oportunidade de travar os alvos quando necessário, fazendo as armas secundárias atirarem enquanto lidava com os alvos maiores com as que tinham maior poder de fogo. A sua única queixa, era não ter mais variedades de armas e Symmetra havia lhe explicado os motivos para isso, mas realmente não prestou muita atenção para conseguir explicar direito.

Como sempre seus olhos iam de um alvo para outro com facilidade, não demorando mais do que alguns segundos para abatê-los com seu poder de fogo, quando percebia que estava começando a levar muito dano, acabava por voar ou usar um ataque para frente levando os pobres robôs consigo. Na verdade, apesar da destruição que haviam causado, não tinha quaisquer problemas como essas maquinas, na verdade até achava interessante esse tipo de revolta. Era quase como se tivesse saído de história de ficção científica ou videogame produzido pela Blizzard ou algo assim. Quem sabe um dia?

Percebeu que estava cercada por todos os lados e por isso acionou o sistema de autodestruição, vendo o posicionador em que estava lhe lançando para cima como se fosse um foguete. Sentiu o objeto caindo poucos segundos antes da explosão, que lhe impulsionou ainda mais para cima. Movimentou o seu corpo como uma ginasta olímpica, percebendo a roupa que usava se comprimia enquanto pequenas bolsas de ar enchiam-se absorvendo todo o impacto quando ela chegou ao chão. Sem perder tempo, sorriu pegando sua arma.

Rápido começou a atirar enquanto percebia a barra de recarga subir, ela precisava de segundos até poder usar um novo Mecha criado pela tecnologia de Symmetra, mas naquele momento estavam vendo mais e mais Omnycs vindo em sua direção, sendo abatido um atrás do outro.

\- Eles vão te subjugar logo, acione o Mecha.

Balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, simplesmente desligando o comunicador, não precisava do homem lhe dizendo o que podia ou não fazer. Sabia o que tinha que ser feito. Assim esperou até o ultimo momento para acionar o robô, vendo-o se materializar ao seu redor com perfeição, bem na hora em que um tiro iria lhe acertar. Sendo protegida pela tampa de vidro reforçado.

Novamente deixou sua mente agir, ficando até meio entediada enquanto matava um após o outro, enquanto movimentava com eficiência e facilidade. Não conseguia entender como as pessoas tinham dificuldade em usá-lo, era tão simples e prático. Bastava mirar e atirar. Várias vezes. Rápido. Nenhum mistério até ali. Se algum chegar perto de mais, bastava chutar ou pisotear ou simplesmente ou esmagá-los. Sem problemas.

\- Muito bem D.Va, você fez um ótimo trabalho. Acho que temos materiais o suficiente para fazer uma analise mais precisa. Pode ir descansar.

Ela saiu da armadura, indo direto para o banho sabia que iria simplesmente sumir e voltar para o seu relógio como todas as outras se precisassem de atualizações iriam pedir para deixar com eles. Tomou um banho rápido, sabendo que sua mãe logo estaria ali e não tolerava demoras. Colocou sua roupa de colegial, como a lei exigia por ser horário de escola e saiu para encontrar a mulher que já estava lhe esperando com um ar reprovador em seus olhos escuros.

\- Você foi descuidada lá fora.

\- Eu sei mãe, me perdoe.

\- Espero que não faça isso novamente. É muito preciosa para morrer assim e deixar sua família na mão.

\- Eu entendo mãe, não irá ocorrer de novo.

\- Assim espero, ou terei que tomar providências.

Virou as costas caminhando em direção a saída, seus passos ecoando pelo local vazio, ela seguiram logo atrás ficando sempre alguns passos de distância da mais velha. Como tinha sido treinada para fazer. Sua cabeça estava baixa, suas mãos a frente de seu corpo, andando sempre com calma e decoro. Uma Koreana perfeita.

Aquela era Hana, a herdeira de uma fortuna decadente, a fonte de dinheiro de sua família e ainda sim... Ele segurou o relógio em seu pulso, pensando em como poderia fazer uma morte ser apenas uma triste coincidência.


End file.
